


Buzzfeed Unsolved: One Shots

by aangeelwiings



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, M/M, One Shot Collection, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, suddenly parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 18:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangeelwiings/pseuds/aangeelwiings
Summary: A collection of random Tropes, that I have randomly generated, or, have been requested. Please, if you want to request something, let me know!! I'll leave a guide to the chapters here :D1. Suddenly Parents





	Buzzfeed Unsolved: One Shots

Ryan stared down at the little wicker basket on the apartments doorstep. God, it was so cliche, it was entirely impossible.

Shane, from the kitchen, called out to Ryan, “Did we get any mail?” He asked, working on making the macaroni they were going to have for lunch.

Sighing softly, Ryan kneeled down, pulling the blanket back to indeed confirm, a small, dark skinned baby with curly black hair was sitting in the basket, quietly staring up at Ryan with inquisitive, pastel green eyes. Picking them up, he took the basket to the kitchen, setting it on the counter, “Shane?”

The tall man turned, raising an eyebrow at the basket, peeling back the basket and gasping softly, “Shit--”

⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷

The pair sat quietly, watching as the baby, as they found out, a little girl, who laid on one of Shane’s fluffy blankets, chewing on an old stuffed animal of Ryan’s, staring at them with her soft green eyes.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, “What...What are we gonna do?” He asked softly, watching the girl worriedly, “I know we, like, we have to call the police or something, right? We-We have to call somebody!”

Softly touching Shane’s shoulder, Ryan gave him a look, “Hey, calm down. We can figure out what we’re going to do, okay? Just, don’t freak out...you might freak her out…” he said softly, watching the little girl with a soft smile.

Shane sighed softly, “Yeah, I know-- I know I need to calm down,” he murmured, “Was there a note? We don’t even know her name!” He sighed, leaning his head back and melting into the couch, running both his hands through his ruffled hair.

Smiling softly, Ryan shook his head, “No, nothing…” He worried his lip for a moment, before clearing his throat, “What if...what if we name her?” He offered, “So we don’t just call her, well, Her.” He smiled awkwardly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Shane gave him a pointed look, “What would we name her? We-- We aren’t in any position to name her!” He pointed out, sighing aggressively, “This isn’t our job--”

“Yes, it is!” Ryan’s gaze was firm, as he glared at Shane, “We’re the ones who have to take care of her right now, so-- Jesus, Shane, we-we need to take responsibility for her until we can return her.”

Shane stared at him for a moment, sighing before sitting up, looking down and seeing the girl looking up at him. He faintly smiled, giving into Ryan’s wants, “Fine...What should we name her then?” He asked, turning to look at Ryan.

Gently sliding off the couch, Ryan sat down beside the girl, softly running his fingers over her soft hair, biting his lip, “I’m not sure. She deserves a good name, that's for sure…” The pair sat in silence for a while, before finally, Shane quietly gave a suggestion.

“What about Sophia…?”

“That’s…”

“That’s a lovely name, Shane…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble but if people like it, i'll totally continue this if i can!


End file.
